


Blood, Baths, and Boar

by DoYouSpice



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV First Person, Period Cramps, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, as a treat when im on my period, as in hunted animals, because to me thats less awkward than second person pov, dont drink kids, grog takes care of you, i am two bottles of wine in and banged this out, i hope sober me will like this, i hope you like this, i wrote this for future me, idk how to tag, im legal to do so, not beta read we die like men, period fluff, tagging is hard, there is mentions of eatinng meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYouSpice/pseuds/DoYouSpice
Summary: A hot bath did sound really nice. So I let myself be defeated and closed my eyes again as I rested my head against Grog’s chest, enjoying his rhythmic steps through the halls of the castle.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Blood, Baths, and Boar

I have endured my fair share of wounds by now. All kinds of them. But a stab wound, or a bite, a stone crushing something that shouldn’t be crushed … those were things that didn’t happen regularly. In fact, those things usually couldn’t be anticipated to return at regular intervals.

So I find it rather easy to endure them without much complaining. They didn’t last long anyway, healing through magical means was a wonderful thing.

Period cramps were different. They were annoying, long-lived and returned every once in a while with a vengeance. Like all of us, I tended to power through them on most occasions, usually, I was busy with something much more important than physical discomfort. I meditated it away or stressed so much over the problem of the week that I could push the stabbing pain in my guts to the back of my mind and ignore it until it was over.

So during uneventful times, I allowed myself to suffer. Because showing weakness is strength. Or something.

That seemed to depend on whom you asked about the matter.

However, I felt like pitying myself. So I did.

I had my face buried in the furs and pillows on the huge bed that had grown so familiar to me. I was positively drowning in the amount of warm fabric, still faintly smelling like the outside, like animals and - most of all - like Grog. 

Scanlan liked teasing me about “suffocating in there one day”, but really, it wasn’t that hard to get him to take a bath. He did that anyway when Pike was around, and I could be quite convincing when I wanted to be.

I groaned with the edge of feeling just slightly horny all of the sudden as another stabbing cramp made me clench my teeth and pull the pillow further over my head. Thinking about it it might have been hunger instead. Maybe both. Probably both.

I took a deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth and let up on the death grip I had on the fur next to me.

The door swung open with as much force as I was used to and I pulled my legs closer to me, closing my eyes even more tightly to push the cramps aside. Unsurprisingly _that_ didn’t work.

“Do you have something sharp and pointy with you?” I asked without opening my eyes.

There was a hum from the door. “Yeah?” The door dragged close slightly but the lock didn’t click in place. “Why?” the confusion was rather noticeable in Grog’s voice and had an edge to it that I knew all too well. It was the thrill of the opportunity of a fight being presented. 

“Can you just stab me with it?” I asked, actually sorry as I felt the slight sulk in his posture behind me and the growing confusion.

“Why?”

Turning my upper body around far enough to crack an eye open at Grog I groaned again. “Maybe the pain will be stronger than my cramps.” I strained to keep my eye open and scrunched my face up as I felt the familiar trickle of blood leaving my body to be caught by cloth immediately. 

Sighing, I let myself fall back into my almost fetal position on the bed as Grog was still looking at me contemplating what I had just said.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said and I might have imagined the slight sound of offence in his voice.

“I know,” I sighed. “I didn’t mean it.”

“What helps? With the cramps?”

There was shuffling behind me, heavy footsteps, then a huge hand on my face. With a gentle touch that surprised me time and time again for how careful it could be, he pushed some hair out of my face, pulling it behind my ear.

It made that spike of horny-or-hungry flare up again and I couldn’t help but sigh at it.

“I don’t know. Stress.”

“Stress?”

“Yeah. When I don’t think about it I can forget about it easier.”

“Doesn’t look like something to forget about,” he said.

I shrugged one shoulder.

“What else helps?”

“Warmth. Food. I really want some wild boar. Can we go get food?” I turned again, looking up at him. I couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes all the way.

“Don’t think they have boar,” Grog said, looking as apologetic as I had ever seen him.

“Fuck.”

“We can do that,” he agreed and I had to chuckle despite myself.

“Don’t say that I might take you up on that and it will be a mess. A bloody mess. And I might cry.”

“I don’t mind being bloody.”

“I know.”

There was a long beat of silence that seemed to stretch on. I looked up at him for another moment before going back to pitying myself with my face halfway underneath a pillow.

There was another uncertain shuffle from behind me. “Were you sleeping?”

“No. I can’t. Cramps wake me up,” I admitted. “Could you…” I stopped myself. Grog wasn’t here to do water runs for me.

“What?”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Gods he sounded so helpless. I hated it with every cell of my being.

“I don’t want to be alone. But I don’t want to keep you here.”

“I want to help,” he said with such honesty that it made tears well up in my eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried again. “Could you get me some water? Maybe something sweet to eat?”

The looming presence left my back. Without another word the door fell shut behind me and I felt myself alone once again. Trying to blink away the tears to no avail I wiped at my eyes instead, cursing whatever decided to make me suffer like this regularly for what might have been the hundredth time that day alone.

I didn’t have a good sense of time where I was laying, the sun was mainly blocked out and a minute might as well have been ten, maybe thirty. Who knew really. I drifted in and out of sleep twice before the door slid open again. 

“You’re back,” I mumbled and even I almost didn’t understand the words.

“Yeah,” Grog confirmed. “Sorry I took a while.”

I hummed, really, I was just happy that he was back. This time I caught the tears before they could manifest and forced them back down.

What I had hoped for was the sound of a water jug and maybe a plate being set down next to me, what I got was the furs being pulled off of my body.

“Hey! What- It’s cold in here!”

“You always think it’s cold here.”

“And I’m right,” I insisted, pulling my arms closer to me. I was _really_ proud of myself for deciding to sleep in one of my long-sleeved tunics today as I pulled the collar higher to shove my chin in there.

I was just about to protest some more and question what the actual loving fuck he thought he was doing when Grog shoved a hand between my shoulder and the bed, turning my legs with the other hand before picking me up under my knees as well. Instinctively my body curled in against his chest as he lifted me higher and straightened his back; that didn’t keep me from protesting, though.

“Let me down. I’m cold. What are you doing?”

Before I could reach back for the bed we were walking out into the hallway. 

“Where are we going? Grog…” I realize I was whining. But at that moment, cold, cramping and miserable I really could not care any less about that.

“Pike said a hot bath will help,” he said like it should be obvious and tightened his hold on me ever so slightly.

I would be lying if I said it did nothing to stop me from squirming. A hot bath _did_ sound really nice. So I let myself be defeated and closed my eyes again as I rested my head against Grog’s chest, enjoying his rhythmic steps through the halls of the castle.

I had no idea what bath he was taking me to but I did trust him with way more important things so this didn’t seem worth losing sleep over at all. 

Grog nudged open a door with his foot, making me open my eyes to take in my surroundings. The room was dimly lit with candlelight and a fire crackling in a fireplace, the air smelled like lavender and something I couldn’t quite put my finger on; most important of all, the room was devoid of any other person and had a big wooden tub that had already mostly been filled with steaming water.

“Did you set this up?”

“I had help,” he confessed as he lowered me down carefully.

Finding the will to make my legs work took me a moment, but as he let me go I didn’t even have to hold onto anything. Small victories.

Grog looked at me for another moment before making his way over to the fireplace and unhooking the metal pot from over it, carrying it to the tub and dumping the steaming water into it. I watched him refill the pot from a low well on the wall close to the fireplace and hang it back over the lively fire.

Before he could turn around I pushed the door closed and pulled my tunic over my head, shedding the linen trousers and rags and making my way over to the tub that seemed big enough to swim laps in right then and there. Not without a moment of hesitation, I admit, I dipped my fingers into the water to test the temperature. It felt divine and would certainly do a good job of relaxing my cramping body.

I held onto the side of the tub for balance as I climbed in, one foot then the other until I was standing in the steaming water that went just over my knees. 

“Are you getting in here as well?” I looked up to where Grog was watching me intently. 

“Do you want me to?” he asked, almost looking uncertain for a moment.

“Of course I want you to! I always want you to join me for a bath. This time I’ll be the one getting the water all disgusting, though.”

“‘s nothing disgusting about blood,” I heard him say under his breath as he was already working on his belt.

He wasn’t taking his time to undress and I was grateful for that, I still watched him strip as if he _did_ take some good time to show off. Honestly, he didn’t need to try at all and still managed to show off at all times. Not that I would notice those things.

I expected him to just step into the tub with me right away, instead he bent down next to it and resurfaced with a cup that looked toy-sized in his hand. He held it out to me with an expectant look on his face.

To take it from his hand I had to take a step in his direction. Making sure I wouldn’t drop it he let go of the cup and just kept looking at me.

I had already put the cup to my lips and downed half of the liquid before the taste hit me. This was most definitely _not_ the water I had expected. Trying my hardest not to let the extent of my disgust at the contents of the cup show on my face I looked at Grog. 

“What’s this supposed to be?” I asked. I noticed how high my voice slipped as I tried my hardest to keep whatever it was down.

“Keyleth said it helps. With your pain. You know she’s all smart and stuff with plants.”

I nodded, took a deep breath and tried to down it fast enough that the taste wouldn’t linger too long. Just as I threw my head back I felt a familiar pull at my tailbone, cramping into an intense sting and slowly rolling through my lower body. I held the cup out for Grog to catch as I put the other arm around my middle and tried not to double over.

“Thank you,” I said still too high pitched as the last wave of my cramps hit me. “Will you please get in here now so I can sit down?”

I only caught the nod that Grog gave with my peripheral vision, but he was already stepping into the water. As he held onto the sides of the tub and lowered himself down the water level rose high enough that the small waves gave my bum a good splash.

As soon as he was all settled I braced myself with one hand on each of his shoulders and sank down, straddling him and sneaking my arms around his middle so I could just rest my head in the crook of his neck. A sigh escaped me as I got all settled in, wrapped in the comfort of bordering on too hot water and solid muscle beneath me. 

I could go back to sleep right there.

Grog shifted slightly and moved his hand to rest on the small of my back, the other still slung over the edge of the tub. I felt him speak as much as I heard him, voice rumbling deep inside him.

“Vex is out looking for boar,” he informed me.

“She went out hunting for me?” I shifted my head to put less pressure on my forehead but didn’t move in any other way.

“You wanted boar.”

“Thank you, Grog,” I sighed, moving slightly from side to side to feel the water move against my skin. “Did you tell everyone that I’m feeling like shit?” I asked, trying to keep the embarrassment out of my voice.

“No,” Grog assured a bit too loud, lowering his voice again when I jumped. “Just them. That’s not a lot, is it?”

“Pike, Keyleth and Vex?” I asked for clarification.

“Yeah. How many is that?”

“Three.”

“Yeah. As I said. Three.”

I couldn’t help but be shaken by the small chuckle that climbed its way up my body. “Did they give you any other tips?”

There was a long moment of silence in which I could feel Grog had something else to say but I didn’t push him to get on with it.

While I waited for him to collect the words he wanted to say I let my attention wander to the water caressing my skin, the warmth all around me and a strange warmth from within that I accounted to the concoction I had tried to swallow without tasting it. Keyleth had taken to trying out different things she had found in an alchemy book while there were some peace and quiet for us and I guessed I was here to test the outcome of one of those experiments.

I had to admit, the cramps were far less severe when they occurred this time. Whether it was the hot water, the mental comfort or the miracle potion, I couldn’t tell. Perhaps all of the above.

The hand that had been pressed against my lower back shifted, slid across my skin and came to a rest on my hip, the muscular forearm sliding along my thigh. He took the other hand off of the wooden tub to mirror the first one on my other hip, thumbs rubbing circles where they sat on my hipbones.

I suppose it was meant to be soothing, what it did spark in me was very different. It had been building for some time now, frustrating and burning at the same time. I shifted slightly, sliding a bit higher where I was sitting and sighing at the wave of arousal it sent through me. For a moment Grog’s hands on my hips just followed where I was moving, tightening slightly as I shifted to trap his dick between my legs. 

I slowly pulled myself away from where I was laying on his chest, finding his eyes and snaking my arms up, up, up until I could balance myself by holding onto his shoulders once more. 

The look on his face was just as cocky as I had expected, cursing it at the same time. He knew how weak I was for him even when my hormones were in check, which they really, really weren’t in that moment.

Drawing my lower lip between my teeth I slowly rocked myself where I was sitting, trying to get a reaction out of him. He was really good at seeming unaffected and had I not had hundreds of chances to learn his tells, I would have missed the slight twitching I knew so well. 

As I kept the slow pace, truly torturing myself more than him, I felt him go from his half-hard state to fully hard, making me feel all the more satisfied with myself.

Soon the grip on my hips tightened and he took control of my movements. For a moment I tried to fight him, tried to set my own pace, but there was no fighting him, really. Physically, I was way inferior to his strength - and I loved when he reminded me of just that.

“What do you want?” his voice rumbled through me, it was everything I wanted in that very moment.

“Please,” was all I could get out. “Please, Grog, please I just,” I repeated, refusing to be embarrassed by how needy I was making myself sound. There was no room for embarrassment.

“Not sure I know what that means,” he said, grinning in a way that made it obvious that, _yes,_ he knew exactly what I meant.

“Please.”

There was only a raised eyebrow in response.

 _No room for embarrassment,_ I reminded myself and took a shaking breath in. As I breathed back out, just as shakily, I leaned in to kiss him. He was very responsive, as always, taking control of the kiss easily and making me breathless just with how good it felt. I was taken aback with the amount of control he had over me with the smallest touch, making me follow him when he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over my lower lip. As I drew back for a moment to breathe I rested my forehead on his shoulder again.

“Please. I want to feel you inside me. Please Grog, I need it.”

The next few slides of his dick felt so divine I was starting to think I might as well just come like that. I had trouble holding back the gasps that I knew just sounded desperate. In an attempt to keep quite I went back to kissing him, immensely thankful as he let me, sliding his tongue into my mouth to explore just as thoroughly as I had hoped. One of his hands moved, travelling up to grab into my hair and keeping my head just where he wanted it. His other hand left my hip, too, grabbing his dick to slide harder against my clit. I couldn’t help but whine low in my throat, begging without words, being kept just where he wanted me.

Not having my movement restrained anymore I went back to sliding myself over his dick as much as I could without losing it, hoping he could sense just how desperate I was getting. 

This was definitely what I needed more than food. I needed him to fill me up, needed him inside of me more than I needed air.

I knew better than to touch myself, though. I knew that if I wanted to get where I wanted to go I would have to keep my hands where there were and behave. It was no secret that I didn’t yield to any man’s demands, and I also knew that that was one of the reasons Grog loved my compliance with his rules as much as he did.

“Hold still,” he said, commanded, really. 

The sound that escaped me was nothing but wretched and needy, I am fully aware of that. I was trying my best to keep it together, too far gone to fully grasp anything beyond my intense _need_ . I _needed_ to feel him everywhere, right now. I _needed_ to feel every inch of him, inside of me. I _needed_ to cum, to stay where I was forever, to never have this end.

I needed anything he would give me.

“Please,” I whispered against his lips just before he started sliding into me.

It had my back arching, sliding myself down, down, down, until I was pressed against his pelvis, another whine rising from deep within me until he kissed me, swallowing all the sounds I made just from rocking on his dick where I was sitting, feeling him stretching me in all the right ways.

The hand that had been tangled in my hair made its way down my back to anchor me against him, sliding impossibly deeper and pressing against all the right places as both hands found their place on my hips again.

I let my head fall forward, taking a shaky breath before trying to speak again. “Please … please, Grog, please move. Please fuck me. I need- please.”

Without another moment of hesitation, I felt myself being lifted up just to be slammed right back down, a display of pure strength he _knew_ I was getting off on no matter how often he did it.

I let myself be used, moved around like I weighed nothing like I was just here to get Grog off and not for anything else. The drag of feeling him inside me, the pace he set and just how he hit all the right spots inside me had me slump forward again, my forehead against his shoulder, nipping at the joint of his neck when I found the strength to every now and then.

It wasn’t long before I felt one of his hands moving, sliding his thumb against my clit every time he pulled me down onto his cock, eventually setting into near painful circles, making my legs shake with need more than exhaustion.

Scraping my teeth across his skin I couldn’t hold back the whimpers and moans getting higher and higher in pitch until I felt as if I was going to implode with the pure pressure of it, a hot white tingling building at the base of my spine.

“Please. Grog, please I- can I- please let me-,” all my witts had left me long ago, leaving me a begging, shaking mess without any control over my own body whatsoever.

I felt the chuckle in his chest more than I heard it, knew the satisfied grin on his face without mustering the energy to look at it.

“Go on, cum for me,” he said with an edge of amusement that was all it took to send me tumbling over the edge I had been riding for some time now.

The white-hot feeling at my spine had built into a nearly unbearable pressure, spreading up my spine, through my entire body as I let go, gasping his name, having it fall from my lips like a prayer to a long-forgotten god.

I faintly remember him burying himself deep inside me has he found his own peak, spilling hot inside of me, drawing out my own orgasm even longer as I spasmed atop of him.

* * *

I stirred, feeling every fibre of the tunic and linen trousers against my skin, wrapped into heaps of furs and blankets. Slowly, I blinked open my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

I was alone in the big bed I shared with Grog, the room as chilly as I remembered it against my face. Whitestone just tended to be cold, that was something to get used to. The window was dark, it had been light out last time I had layn awake. 

Had all of this been a dream after all? It would not have been the first time, as much as I hated to admit it.

I shifted under the furs, snaking up my arms to push the hair out of my face. Somewhere along the way, my hair had come undone, and while moving around I felt a familiar ache in my lower torso.

It was nowhere close to the cramps I had expected; as I pulled the tunic up and aside I could see fresh bruises blooming along my hips, purple and blue and red, clearly hand-shaped - if goliath sized.

So, not a dream after all.

Slowly, I sat up, tugging the tunic back down and pushing my hair up to gather it in a ribbon before giving up and letting it fall on my shoulders freely. I cracked my neck in both directions, noticing the stale taste left in my mouth. It reminded me of what a hangover tasted like without nausea or a headache, just the absolutely disgusting taste that made me want to down as much water as humanly possible.

I slid out of bed slowly, stretching and pulling a dress over the under-layers to look somewhat presentable in something that wasn’t just my underwear and padded to the door, still barefooted.

As I stepped through the halls toward the kitchen I was met with the smokey smell of fresh meat over a fire, making me quicken my step down the dimly lit hallway. 

It seemed Vex’ hunting trip had been a success and I couldn't wait to get my hands on some of the amazing catch of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, critique, whatever you feel like, it means a lot! ♥
> 
> This is also my first time publishing smut, soooo...


End file.
